


A Christmas Recollection

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Immortality, Light Angst, Past Lives, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: His life had been so harsh. A path paved with lies, his mistrust forged from treachery, a heart and soul scarred relentlessly by life. She wanted it to be different from Edward’s fate, but something told her that in the end, it wouldn’t be. Perhaps she’d been alive so long to be able to foresee such things. Though the smile still stayed on her lips, her eyes held an unfathomable sadness for the man—so many decades had passed and yet he still seemed the small, ten-year-old boy, crying outside Queen Anne’s Square.
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	A Christmas Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of The Christmas Fics! ANOTHER ONE! This does have a bit of a supernatural theme to it! Enjoy! -Thorne

She couldn’t help the small smile that came across her features as she watched Haytham grin and laugh unabashedly with Gist and the other Templars. It made her heart warm that he could still find joy in his life, even if it was simply laughter; he seemed to lighten a bit during the holidays, such a stark difference from his usual stoicism.

His life had been so harsh. A path paved with lies, his mistrust forged from treachery, a heart and soul scarred relentlessly by life. She wanted it to be different from Edward’s fate, but something told her that in the end, it wouldn’t be. Perhaps she’d been alive so long to be able to foresee such things. Though the smile still stayed on her lips, her eyes held an unfathomable sadness for the man—so many decades had passed and yet he still seemed the small, ten-year-old boy, crying outside Queen Anne’s Square.

“I hope you’re not makin’ eyes at out Grandmaster, (Y/N).” a voice rumbled in her ear. “Might break my heart.”

She snorted, glancing down at Shay. “Oh please, Cormac. You have to have a heart for that to work.” She shot back, twirling her fingers in his hair tie.

Shay pressed a hand to his chest with mock hurt. “Tryin’ to hurt my feelings love?” His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer on his lap. “Doin’ a good job.”

(Y/N) chuckled and leaned back against him, pressing her temple to his. “Like you’re not a glutton for my punishments.”

He snorted into his beer, setting it down to wipe his face with his sleeve. “Love, we’re in public.”

“Like that’s ever stopped you before, Shay.” She countered, then let out a sigh, shutting her eyes for a moment.

“Tired?” he asked, fingers kneading into the flesh at her hip.

“A bit.” (Y/N) opened her eyes and looked back at Haytham, murmuring, “I’m glad he’s feeling good tonight. I’ve been worried about him.”

“This isn’t exactly the type of thing a man wants to hear his lover talking about.” Shay griped, then muttered, “Especially about another man.” His voice lowered with each word. “Who’s better…in every way…with that stupid voice and face…and skill…and title…”

“Jealous much, darling?” Shay grumbled quietly to himself and she laughed. He could feel it through his chest, the way her shoulders shook with such hilarity. “Shay, Haytham is special to me, but not in the way you’re…so adamantly concerning yourself about.”

“And what way is that?” he coaxed, coffee eyes fixed intently on her.

(Y/N) was quiet for a moment, then she looked back at Haytham, “He looks so much like Edward did when he was a younger man, except with dark hair and gunmetal eyes. Damned if they don’t act alike, especially with that hotheaded, _Kenway Temper_.”

Shay cocked a dark brow. “You knew Master Kenway when you and Master Haytham were children? I wasn’t aware you grew up with him.”

Her eyes drifted to his. “I never said I was a child when Haytham was.” The Irishman’s eyes went wide but she paid no mind. “Now Edward, on the hand had dirty blond hair and his eyes were the prettiest aquamarine. Like the water at the beaches in Florida and the Caribbean.”

(Y/N) drew her hand down her cheek. “His cheeks were a bit more gaunter than Haytham’s are. Always were, even into his later life. Ah, but that strong nose, jaw, and mouth. That’s all the same. He’s a spitting image of the old man.”

She let out a heavier sigh. “I miss Edward from time to time. He was a good man. A good father. Made mistakes but did better.” (Y/N) frowned. “He did all he could that night to save them and I wasn’t there to save him.” If her lips could’ve deepened more, they would’ve. “It is a regret I live with every day of this long life.”

Shay couldn’t seem to speak. Stunned at how knowledgeable she seemed on Haytham’s family. “How—” he started, falling silent when her eyes met his.

“How?” she repeated, the answer to his question waiting in her eyes before he’d even asked.

“How do you remember Edward as a young man? How do you even remember him as a father? That was…decades ago? At least two and a half since he was murdered. You…you would’ve been a child then.” He shook his head. “You had to.”

(Y/N) scoffed but it was heatless. “Shay, are you assuming I’m _older_ than I’ve led you to believe.”

He stared at her. “ **Yes**.” He deadpanned.

She hummed. “ _You’d assume correct_.” Her eyes drifted back to Haytham. “Altaïr and Ezio’s children were rather _difficult_ to raise. _As were the Master Assassins themselves_.” Her eyes shown with humor. “Altaïr had his arrogance and Ezio had his charm. _In the end, it was my honor to recognize them as the greatest mentors history has ever seen_.”

Shay felt his tongue grow dry and heavy in his mouth, suddenly seeing the woman in his lap as a lot more mysterious and powerful than he’d originally assumed.

“You’re…immortal?” he whispered.

Her eyes narrowed. “Well, I haven’t died yet, so it would seem.” (Y/N) took a deep breath. “I’ve learned that my role in this life is to see this lineage continue.” She nodded at Haytham. “When his children enter the painting, I will protect them as I have them all.”

“I…I don’t even know…what to say.” Shay admitted, thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

(Y/N) cupped his cheek, thumbing under his eyes as she tilted his face up. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“But we—you—me—”

She smiled, moving her thumb over his lips to close them. “ _What we are is merely a passing in time, Shay._ ”

His features contorted with despondency and she murmured, “ _But let us enjoy that passing and all it will give to us before we must part_.”

Shay inhaled deeply then nodded, gazing at her. “ _Aye…let’s_.”


End file.
